A Night Not To Remember
by Crystal.M
Summary: *incomplete*Taker and Sara encounter a terrible tragedy, then finds out it was done on purpose
1. The Accident

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars although I wish I did.  
  
A Night not to Remember.  
  
Part 1 (The Accident)  
  
It was the big night a night that any wrestler dreams of being part of. Wrestle Mania 19. There was a great roster for tonight and if everything were to go right all the superstars would go out and celebrate the successful completion of Wrestle Mania 19.   
  
The roster for Wrestle Mania 19 would include:  
The Hardy Boyz vs. Rey Mysterio and Edge for the Tag Team titles in a Ladder Match.  
Shane McMahon vs. Triple H in an I Quit Match for the WWE Championship.  
Eddie vs. Booker T in a Singles Match.  
Bubba Ray and Trish vs. Jamie Noble and Nidia in and Inter-Gender Tag Team Match.  
Chris Benoit vs. Kurt Angle in a Submission Match.  
Torrie Wilson vs. Stacy Keibler in a Bra and Panties Match.  
  
The big Main Event of Wrestle Mania 19 would be a match to end the feud between Undertaker, Sara and Diamond Dallas Page. The match would be Undertaker, Kane and Sara vs. Diamond Dallas Page and Chris Kanyon in a Steel Cage Match.  
  
It was drawing closer to the start of the big event at the locker room was beginning to get all pumped up and nervous at the same time. All the fans were starting to pack into the arena in hundreds.  
  
The pyrotechnics went off and the crowd went crazy. The Hardy Boyz music started and the crowd rose to their feet in appreciation for the Tag Team Champions. Rey Mysterios music started and he popped out of the stage and ran down the ramp and stopped at the ring, then Edges music suddenly hit and he ran down the ring also eager to get the match started. After they the wrestlers had bashed each other a bit Jeff gave Edge the Swanton Bomb, which put Edge out of the match. Rey Mysterio then drop kicked Matt of the top rope and sent him flying out of the ring. Jeff and Rey both climbed up the ladder both throwing punches at each other until they both made the top of the ladder and Jeff grabbed Rey and gave him a quick jab to the face and Rey fell to the mat with a giant thud. Jeff grabbed the title for him and his brother and won the match.  
  
The next match would be an I quit match for the WWE championship between Triple H and Shane McMahon. The match went of for around twenty minutes with both of them bashing each other to a pulp. But it all ended when Triple H locked Shane's head between his knees and slammed him into the mat for the one, two three.  
There were many other smaller matches which all went down with great success.  
All that remained now was the main event, the big cage match to end all feuds. If this match were to go right Wrestle Mania would be a success a giant success.  
  
Taker's music hit and this time he wasn't on his motorbike he walked out hand in hand with his wife Sara and entered the cage. Kane music hit and everybody jumped ten feet out of their seat as they cheered for the Big Red Machine. DDP's music hit and him and Kanyon walked down the ramp with cocky looks on their faces.   
  
Of course Taker and Kane dominated for most of the night, expect on part of the night when the big stunt would take place. Kanyon had given Kane a low blow, which had disabled him in the corner for a short period of time. Diamond Dallas Paige had given Taker the Diamond Cutter, which had knocked Taker out, but Diamond Dallas Paige wasn't interested in winning the match he was interested in hurting Sara. Sara had been in the corner of the two brothers but now that they were both down DDP began to move towards Sara. Sara saw this and began to climb the cage in a desperate attempt to get out of DDP's reach. DPP scaled the cage at lighting speed and grabbed Sara's leg.   
  
It was now time for the big stunt that would end Wrestle Mania with a tremendous bang. DDP grabbed Sara from the top of the cage and began set her up for a Superplex. As DDP put Sara on his shoulders he slipped of the cage and fell to the mat landing on Sara's neck, as a loud crack of bone made the audience shiver. Everyone in the arena knew something had gone terribly wrong and they all just sat there dead silent. When Taker realised what had happened he quickly jumped up not caring that he was out of character and ran to Sara's side.   
  
He laid Sara on his lap supporting her head as he could feel that it was limp and knew that the impossible had happened. He was yelling for an emergency crew as the cage was being lifted. The emergency crew came running out and Taker just sat back as watched his loving wife and mother of his two boys be strapped up in a stretcher. The medics were going to slowly for Taker's liking and he began yelling at them.   
"Hurry up, for god sake"  
"The medics just ignored him as they knew he was under a lot of stress"  
When they got to the back of the arena the medics lifted Sara into an ambulance which Taker right by her side. They medics drove off with the sirens on knowing that another life was on the line. 


	2. The Hospital

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars although I wish I did.  
  
A Night not to Remember.  
  
Part 2 (The Hospital)  
  
Once the abulance finally arrived at the hospital, Sara was rushed to the emergency room for life saving surgery. Kane and Molly Holly (Kanes wife) meet Taker out front of the emergency room and walked up to Taker.   
Kane approched first and just patted his brother on the back and went and sat down. Molly then walked up to Taker and just gave him a hug and told him that it would be alright but Taker wasnt paying much attention.  
Molly and Kane just sat back and watched Taker pace back and foward for hours. Kaned decided to go up to Taker and try to get him to relax a little.  
"Bro, come sit down"  
"NO!!!, leave me alone, you have no idea what im going through!!!"  
Kane jumped back in shock to hear his brother talk to him like that, his older brother had never spoke to him like that before. Kane just went and sat back on his chair with his head down because he knew how much his brother was hurting for him to snap like that.  
  
It seemed like hours for Taker, when the doctor finally came out of the operating theatre. Taker bolted to the doctor and asked what was going on.  
The doctor told him that there is some good news and some bad news.  
"Well what the good news" Taker asked.  
"We have been able to stabalize Sara and finish the neck surgery without complications at the moment"  
"Well whats the bad news?"  
"Sara is in a coma and there is some chance that she may never awake"  
Taker just hung his head and began to walk to Sara's hospital room.  
  
When Taker walked into Sara's room he froze in shock at what he saw. His once bright and angergetic wife and mother, dead still, bed ridden witn no colour or expression on her face.  
Taker walked up to Sara's hospital bed and pulled up a chair up and sat down.  
Taker cupped one of Sara's delicate hands in his and began to talk to her.  
"Please don't leave me Sara"  
"I should of never let you do that stunt it was way to dangerous but me being stupid let you go on with it and look what happens"  
"I havnt told the kids yet, i just dont know what to tell them"  
"Just hang in there baby, please be stong not just for me but for the kids too, they need your loving shoulder to lean on when they grow old"  
With that Taker gave Sara a tender kiss on the cheek and drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Kane and Molly walked into the hospital room and a frowm arose on both od their faces all they saw was Sara bed ridden and Taker asleep on the side of the bed with Sara's hand in his. They decided not to desturb Taker so they walked up to Sara and gave her a kiss on the forhead. Kane and Molly pulled out the fold out bed and set it up on the opposite side of Sara's hospital bed and lay down. Molly snuggled up to Kane looking for comfort and security.   
  
Taker, Kane and Molly were all fast asleep when Taker suddenly woke to a slight squeeze to his large hand. He jumped out of his seat and yelled for a doctor. This woke Kane and Molly straight away.   
"Whats wrong Taker"  
"Nothing i just felt Sara squeeze my hand"  
The doctor came rushing in.  
"Is she alright Doc" Taker asked.  
"She seems to be coming out of her coma, we will have to keep her in for a few months in case anything does go wrong."  
"Sara can you hear me baby"  
"Ta, Ta Taker is that you"  
"Yes baby Im right here beside you"  
"I Love you Sara"  
With that Sara just fell back to sleep and Taker lay beside her with a small smile on his face, knowing that know there was some hope.  
  
Hours past and the three of them had fallen alsleep once again.This time they were woken by a sound that they would never forget. Bells that rang for miles starting going off as all of Sara's machine's started going haywire. Taker jumped up out of his seat.  
"KANE!!!!!!!!!, KANE!!!!!! get a doctor somethings wrong"  
Kane ran out of the room get a doctor and Molly just stood there in shock.  
"Sara dont leave me now you are to young, stay with me please" as a tear drop ran down Taker's face and onto Sara.  
Moments later a doctor came running in and told all three of them to leave the room cause Sara's heart was failing.  
Taker just stood in the way frozen in shock. Kane ran up to his brother and told him that he had to leave.  
Taker snapped back. "NO!!!, Im staying here"  
Kane continued to pull at his older brothers arm but he wouldnt move.  
"Bro you have to leave you are making it harder for the doctors to get to Sara"  
Taker finaly snapped out of it and walked out of Sara's room with his head down low.  
  
Sara was rushed to the operating theatre once again to have life saving surgery.Taker once again was pacing outside the operating theatre.This time Kane and Molly just sat back and watched Taker go through so much pain, knowing that there was nothing they could do to calm him down. It had been hours and Taker had been pacing the whole time.  
The doctor walked out of the operating room and walked up to Taker.  
"Is she ok Doc?"   
The doctor just looked at Taker "Im sorry, she didnt make it"  
Taker just fell to his knees and lay there dead still in his own pool of tears, knowing that he would never hear his wifes voice again. 


	3. The Funeral

By Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars although I wish I did.  
  
A Night not to Remember.  
  
Part 3 (The Funeral)  
  
Kane drove Taker home. Kane walked his devastated brother into his house.   
"Are you going to be ok Bro"  
"I don't know, bro i just dont understand why this had to happen, but you go, you have a family to look after."  
"Are you sure bro, you dont want me to stay for the night?"  
"No bro, its ok, leave me i need some time by myself to think things throug."  
  
Kane could tell that his brother was not in a good way, but decided against his will to give his older brother some time to think through what had just happened.   
"I'll see you tomorrow bro" With that Kane walked out and left his heart broken brother to rest.  
  
"Bro are you ready for this?"  
"Im very upset, but im more worried about the kids"  
  
Everyone was seated in the church. All the WWE superstars were there plus Linda McMahon, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon and Jim Ross were there. Taker, Kane and Sara's families were there and a few family friends also attended.  
  
The funeral began and the priest called Taker up to the alter to say his speech. "Sara was a wonderful wife and mother, she was like a sister to my younger brother Kane and she was a great mother to our two kids Gunner and Callab. Sara also cared about everyone she knew and was also there for support when someone was going through a rough time." Takerpaused for a minute as a tear just ran down his cheek as he started to sob. "Sa, Sa Sara the kids and I will never forget you, because you were an inspirational person to everyone you touchedand you will always be in our hearts through the good tiems and the bad."  
  
Kane got up after his brother and started his speech. "Sara you were like a sister I never had, you were always there for me through the good times and the bad. I will also never forget the happiness and fun that you brought to me and my family. You will be in me and my Families hearts forever"  
  
The priest then rose and announced that it was time for the burial. Kane, Callab and Jeff Hardy were on the left side of the coffin. Taker, Gunner and Rey Mysterio were on the right side of the coffin. The slowly lifted the coffin and begin to walk to Sara's grave. They lowered the coffin onto its harness and stood back for the final prayer. Taker, Kane, Molly, Gunner and Callab were all standing together at the end of the coffin. All the WWE superstars were standing on the left side of the coffin. Taker, Kane and Sara's families were on the right side of the coffina nd the priest was standing at the top of the coffin.  
  
"WE are gathered here today to say goodbye to Sara Callaway a loving and caring mother and wife, who sadly passed in a tradgic accident while participating in a WWE event. Sara will be missed by everyone that knew her and loved her." By the time the priest had finished everybody was sobbing and crying especially Taker, Kane, Molly, Gunner and Callab. Thaer was holding Callab in his arms tryign to keep him relaxed and Kane had Callab in his arms trying to keep him relaxed as well. The boys were only young Gunner being 6 and Callab 5. It was extremly hard for them because they really didnt know what was happening all they knew was that mummy was never coming back.  
  
I would just like to thank Nonna especially for being a great friend and reviewing my fan fic and i would also like to thank all the other people who review my fan fic i really appriciate it.   
  
Please review i would greatly appriciate it. 


	4. The Letter

y Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars although I wish I did.  
  
A Night not to Remember.  
  
Part 4 (The Letter)  
  
It had been a year since Sara's passing and it was the anniverary of her passing. It looked like Taker has slowly began to put the pieces of his life back together. Gunner and Keith had gone back to school and Taker slowly began work his way back into the business he loved.  
It was a normal Wednesday Morning Taker was rushing the two boys around trying to get them ready for school, but they were always late.  
  
"Gunner can you get me the mail please"  
"Sure Daddy" Gunner replied.  
Gunner ran out the front door and pulled out the mail from the letterbox and gave it to daddy. Taker quickly flicked through the envelopes because he had to take the boys to school. Taker sat dowm at the table when he arrived home from dropping the boys off at school and started looking through the mail again. The first four letters were bills like usual. The last letter was something very different and strange.   
  
Taker looked at the letter very confused. It was a jet black enveloope with bold blood coloured text that read:  
  
"The Underaker, what he's lost forever and what i'll crave for eternity"  
  
Taker turned over the envelope and there was no sender address on the back. Taker was very confused and cautious at wanting to open the envelope not knowing what could be inside of this mystery envelope. Taker slowly opened the jet black envelope and began to read the letter:  
  
  
"DeadMan,  
Do you rememeber the day when Sara fell from the top of the cage and died because of it. Well lets bring some of those memoeires back shall we. Sara's stunt went teribally wrong at Wrestle Mania. she fell from the top of the cage and broke her neck and as a result if it died a few months later and it was all because of me and i did it on purpose to kill your soul DeadMan.  
  
At this point Taker was nearly tearing the paper in half with anger, but what came next was totally devestating.  
  
I have always loved Sara and i knew i could never have her so i decided if i couldn't have her you could'nt be happy with her either, so i purposly slipped on the top of that cage that night and landed on Sara's neck so that she would die and you would never be happy again and it looks like i succeeded dosn't it.  
Signed Diamond Dallas Paige (DDP)  
  
P.S: Just a warning if you or your bearn't up freak of a brother come after me your two precious boys will be next.  
  
Taker jumped out of this seat in total devesatation and anger and called his younger brother.  
  
"Kane is that you" Taker said in an aggressive voice.  
"Yeah bro, its me. Are you ok"  
"No, i just recived a letter in the post from DDP saying that he perposly stuffed up the stunt with Sara to take Sara away from me because he wanted her and couldn't have her" Taker had a tear running down his cheek.  
"No!!!!" Kane replied in shock.  
"Yes and thats not all he wrote if me or you come after him he will go after Gunnner and Keith"  
"Thats it, we're going down to the arena now!!!!!, i'll get Molly to pick up the boys from school"  
"ok bro ill be down soon"  
  
Taker hung up the phone with force and ran out the house slamming the dooor behind him making sure he had the letter in his back pocket. He started the car and speed out of the drive way on this way to his lil bro's house.  
  
Thanx to all the people that rewiew my work i really appricate it.  
  
Preview: Undertaker and Kane see eye to eye with DDP. 


	5. The Video

Crystal Myatt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the WWE superstars although I wish I did.  
  
A Night not to Remember.  
  
Part 5 (Video)  
  
Taker arrived at Kane's house half an hour later. Taker beeped the horn and Kane came out and got into the car. It would take Taker and Kane two hours to get to the arena from where they were staying. As they drove along the highway Kane kept asking many questions, Taker was beginning to get alittle fusterated.  
  
"Kane, just be quite for a minute, i need some time to think, if you really wanna know what's going on read the letter for yourself"  
  
Taker removed the letter from his pocket and gave it to his brother. Kane sat there devesated as he read the letter, all he could think about now was dis-membering Diamind Dallas Paige.   
  
They finally arrived at the arena. They got to the entrance of the arena. When they reached the doors the guards wouldn't let Taker into the building because he was Smackdown talent. They would allow Kane in the buliding but Kane refused to go into the buliding unless his brother was aloud in with him.  
  
Kane was beginning to lose his patience with the guard and decided to use alittle force. He grabbed the security guard and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"If you don't let us into this buliding you are going to have more than a split lip when were done with ya"  
  
The security gurad wimpered and ran off. The boys entered the arena and began searching the back stage area for DDP's locker room. As they turned a corner they bumped into Eric Bishoff, this was all the needed at a time like this.  
  
"Hey what the hell are you doing in here" Bishoff yelled at Taker.  
  
Taker kept his kool in the begiining, despite Bishoff's arragent tone. "I'm looking for DDP" Taker replied.  
  
"DDP's not here, he cancelled his skedule he said he had something that was very important that he had to attend to"  
  
"Shit" Taker remarked under his breath.  
  
"What was that Taker"  
  
"Nothing" Taker replied in a pissed off tone.  
  
"By the way, Kane now that you are here i might as well tell you, DDP told me to tell you, when you arrived that there is something in his locker room he wants you to see"  
  
Kane and Taker immediatly bolted down to DDP's locker room. They opened the locker room door and everything was dark but nothing looked out of the ordinary, then they saw a tape in the video player. They turned the tv on and played the video. DDP came onto the screen and had that huge grin on his face. Taker and Kane just looked at each other confused when DDP began to talk.  
  
"Hey Taker, Hey Kane...Bummer isn't it that Sarah is gone, she was a bitch anyway" Taker nearly punched the screen in, Kane had to hold him back. " I knew you two idiots would come here, and what did i say at the end of my letter if you came looking for me the kids would be next, and that is exactly where i'am heading right now, your wife may even get alittle action too Kane...hahahaha happy hunting boyz"   
  
Kane and Taker both looked at each other and turned around to leave when they felt steel connect with there heads as they feel to the ground, it was Test.  
  
"You boyz need to stay here for a while" and with that he left the two bloody brothers think about how much danger there famillies were in.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Thanyou to everyone who reads and reviews my work i really appriciate it, especially Nonna cauz she is a great friend.  
  
Preview: Will the kids and Molly be all right and will Kane and Taker reach them in time. 


End file.
